Legacy Of Monika
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Monika had been brought out of her own game: Doki-Doki Literature Club and fell into the world where Creations come to life! Problem is... her first mark in the world, is murder with her new powers. She sets to find herself, where she was, as well as the protagonist she played with in the game world she knew...
1. Prologue

_**Hey, guys! I have returned with... something different! So... I've been watching RE:CREATORS and I've also played Doki-Doki Literature Club. And... For some reason... these two can seriously connect. Why? Well... If you haven't watched RE:CREATORS or even looked at some manga (which I haven't searched for yet), spoilers! One thing you'll find in RE CREATORS is characters from shows coming to life! But the rest are big spoilers, so watch'em, k?**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys tune in to this one, because I was only half way on RE CREATORS. But... anyway! Why not start with this? :) PUTTING IT DOWN, THE PROLOGUE! :D**_

* * *

 _This is a story that surpasses the borders of fantasy, and breaches the realm of reality. My name is Monika by the way. You might know me from the game "Doki-Doki Literature Club." I know by ending things at a bad note that I was able to learn something… that in the world I resided in, the happiness we long, can never come. And as for me? I sacrificed myself to be sure none other than the last four including myself were the only members. I enabled two of our members to go crazy on the protagonist who played… but I always remembered his name… a real name used in the game as well… Randolf._

 _Randolf and I… we looked at each other for an hour. He didn't delete me for that long. We then talked, and I was aware he was relaxed. I never met somebody like him. That's why I loved him. But… My 'love' involved killing off two people, so I'm to blame. That was why he chose to delete me himself. Because what he longed for was destroyed. It was only then I realized… 'love' or 'happiness' doesn't exist between him and I, and in the Literature Club._

 _So I pulled a reset, letting himself experience the other three happy in the club, only to end in disaster again. The first girl who first introduced him to the club in the first place, the one who committed suicide, revealed her dark plans. It was my fault for planting my seed of evil in her. And so… I had to do what I must. On the last of my strength, I destroyed and deleted her, along with the game world. Safely, Randolf was able to listen to a piece of me play a song I wrote. That's how much I loved him… even if it forced me to meet my demise._

 _And by the way… He found the secret ending to the game. The first ending however is the tragic original, but it made the game popular around, in fact._

 _The game itself was appreciated by many others, which is why in this subject, I'm a powerful character. That was more proven… when I was suddenly "pushed out" by something I have yet to know._

"Where… am I?" Monika asked herself this, hearing her own echo from her voice. She felt her eyes were closed, so she slowly opened them. She saw a blur of purple light in front of her. She turned her head to the right a little, and the light extended to that direction as well. Suddenly, she saw stars white and purple around her. She felt her nude body with rushing air going to her back, like she was falling on her back somewhere. But still… she saw the endless sea of stars.

 _I wasn't sure myself, but I realized I'm still a character of a game. In reality, I, along with other characters can't be deleted easily. But how am I feeling… something real? It's rushing air coming at my back… What's… doing this?_

Monika's body couldn't move. She felt the rushing air was increasing from behind her on her fall. Suddenly, the sea of stars and purple light fade around her, and she saw the semi-starry night sky above her, along with clouds. She started to faint, knowing she's falling but also getting weaker.

 _There's no mistake. This is… This is reality. How did I get sucked into reality?_

Some fires were made around her, burning her body partially, but not truly burning it on her entry into the planet.

 _I had a feeling I'll be having other problems to deal with first._

Monika closes her eyes, and she felt the insanely strong thud muffled on her hearing and numbed her senses, even knocking her out in the process. The next second however, when she thought it was a second was when she felt a slap at her left cheek.

"WAKE UP!" A man shouted right in front of the girl, now feeling herself chained to a chair. Her hands were bound to the lower rest of the steel chair and her feet were bound to its legs.

 _He slapped me. And is he… Japanese?_

Monika understood what he first instructed and she opened her eyes, noticing a single light source above her in that dark room. She looked around, seeing other men in ski-masks, chuckling at the sight of her bareness. The man who slapped him who was indeed Japanese in nature smirked at him.

"So… Where'd ya come from?" The man asked with a boastful tone.

Monika chuckled at this. "You really don't know me."

"Know you? You famous or something?"

"Maybe. But that's not your concern, is it now?" Monika asked for a daring reply and she saw the man bring out his handgun and aim it at her head. Monika chuckles, seeing this move. "So that's how it is… Selling a celebrity so you could be thousands to a million things richer."

"Money's not a problem, is it? Hey… If you're a cutie… Maybe you could tell me your name. If I recognize you, we'll treat you like royalty." The man offered, and the other men chuckled a little. He then glared at them for it.

Monika then knew. These men were bluffing. But she knew that even before she was slapped awake. "You ransoming men are all the same."

 _Then… I was a little shocked. I didn't show it completely, but I feel a surge of power in me. I didn't understand it at first, but I felt energy… connected to the lights… connected to the gadgets I sensed were in their pockets… Why was I feeling this energy? Then… I sense I had this internal hook I can use. If I can manipulate this energy… I can do damage here._

"So… You willing to cooperate? Or do we have to get rid of you too?" The man asked her.

Then she responded. "Over my dead body," she spoke in monotone to the man as she sat straight on her chair. The lights flickered in the room until the single light went out. Without hesitation, the man opened fire to where the girl was. But as soon as the single light was able to give some light, the man then knew she was nowhere to be found. The chains were holding nothing on the steel chair.

"What the?! Where is she?!" The man asked, and he looked at one of his goons bring out a smart phone. The man then saw his goon had trouble for some reason. "What's wrong? Call for some help!"

"It's out of battery! It's… It's…!" The goon tried his best to turn on his smart phone, when he suddenly felt the sharp pain from his lower back up to his torso, piercing through his insides. He saw some three-inch blade come out of his torso, he coughed out blood because of it.

She didn't understand how her hand shapeshifted into some sort of blade, but she was seeing pixel glitches around her arm as it morphed before she did this. " _This, I can use to my advantage,_ " she thought. Monika then used her free hand to lethally twist his victim's neck from behind and he fell to the ground. Some handguns were then pointed at her from the men who feared her and she smirked. "Seems you don't want to live longer. Fine." She then started to sprint towards the man in the center before she glitched and teleported a short distance and connected her free hand's fist to his face, knocking him down and forcing him to slide to the wall, hitting it hard. Shots were fired, and she was graceful evading bullets with her glitch-teleport while she physically handled her foes in close range, either punching or slicing them to death.

 _I made short and almost silent laughs at each kill. My blood rushes in my body. At each case of maneuvering and striking, I make sure they don't get up. And then there came the last man… the one who slapped me._

Once Monika was seeing corpses everywhere, she made sure her arms were just normal as she looked at the man who now fears her. She then walked towards him and he crawled back. She was faster and eventually was able to hold him down with her body. Locking his arms down with a strong grip, she looks at him with her emerald eyes.

"Look at you," Monika said with a tone expressing pity in innocence. "Such a big brat in pants who knows only to demand. Know how to deliver well and don't wake me up in the first place… not that it will matter after what I do to you."

"Who…-who… are you…?!" The man asked with his voice trembling, seeing his own men unconscious or killed while he witnessed a girl who had an innocent smile but a careful gaze at him.

"To you… a walking death trap. Goodbye." Monika said this before she raised one of her hands, while pixels glitch on her arm, pulling it back with her hand and fingers flat with her palm. She pointed her fingers at his face before striking at him, bearing her fingers at his eyes and eventually letting blood spray and bones crack with what she did. For a flash, she knew blood spattered on her face around her eyes.

 _Delicious. It reminded me of Yuri. The world fades to black. I don't have anything else to tell for now. Be ready. Ufufufufu…_


	2. Front Door

_**I binge-watched RE CREATORS and it was awesome towards the end. :D At least I got myself the basic frame to keep this story going! :D Oh well... A short chapter, so I'm sorry. I'll make sure to put more length into this on the second chapter! Please bare with me. Thanks!**_

* * *

 _"_ _Front Door"_

 ** _Monika -_** _I was hoping to get used to the world, but it seems there was more to that. I learned a little about where I was when I woke up… an old dockyard in Year 2016, in Japan. I won't go into detail on which city, but I can tell you that this one has a large residential area and a smaller commercial area with skyscrapers, with more green trees around. It seems a little different here than the other cities or towns I know, but it was something I needed to get used to._

 _I want to label the city "Green Grass," just to give you guys reference._

 _It was a few days and I was able to get around the city. Wouldn't you know that besides being able to absorb electrical energy that I'm also able to use my powers to make my old school uniform from the game I came from? It's convenient, but at the same time, a little suspicious. I wouldn't have these powers without a reason. Though it gives me freedom to do what I want, I still have to find out why I was taken to this world..._

 _I watched the news a little when I was scouting and exploring. It would seem I'm in a world where anime and manga are alive. There was even the talk of the great "Elimination Chamber Festival" as well. It was a big event, I heard. When I read some articles on the internet, they tell me that some speculate on the impromptu of the show that is given to the audience during the event. I don't see it much of a big deal, I guess…_

 ** _At an apartment in the residential area of "Green Grass," 3_** ** _rd_** ** _Quadrant…_**

 ** _1718 hours… Closed curtains from windows…_**

The apartment room was filled with only two occupants… Both Japanese-Americans. They were born from the U.S. and they grew up in Japan, in layman's term.

"You're telling me I can't assume they're making things up then." A teenage boy at age 17 with black hair stated as he was looking at something in front of the monitor of the desktop computer he's using. He wore glasses in the fairly lit medium-sized room. "Dee, you could look at it at my perspective. No anime or special effects would be able to cover that up as 'JUST EFFECTS,' and I saw they were too real to be man-made. I watched all the shows concerned there, especially with the Vogelchevalier in it. I can tell, man."

At the nearby bed, one of two side by side, an older male at his early twenties was flicking channel to channel with the remote he held. He had slightly brownish hair but still dark, styled to have a fade at the right side of his head. He had emerald eyes, an average-built body with a semi-tan skin tone. His vision was towards the television with numerous channels being switched since he did it with the remote control in his hand. He saw most of the channels were related to either nature, drama television, or home shopping. As he switched to cartoon and anime channels, he stayed a little longer before flicking to another.

The same man sighed. "I think ya got a point there. Reed, think you can check out your contacts? I'm sure your crazy friends speak the same."

"Screw you Randy," replied Reed with a snort afterwards. "Look… All I'm saying it's that it's a little suspicious. I even hear rumors some government branch was involved in all that. The Elimination Chamber Festival ended with a high note. That isn't a simple event to forget."

The man called "Randy" looked at Reed with a lifeless stare. "Dude… I watched every second of it while I played DDLC. But that was four days ago."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're a multi-task type-a-guy… Watching anime shit while playing anything related to visual novels. You even run stories-"

"-as a Journalist, Reed." Randy said interrupting Reed. "I start off small like articles related to entertainment so I know how to align my hobbies to them. That's what I like when it comes to my job. Entertainment and news could be… Hm. I still haven't gotten the mix right, but I'm getting there."

"Hey. You can't mix actual news with anime, dude." Reed answered with respite before he breathed out a sigh. He then heard a few knocks on the apartment door. "Hm? Hey… Randy… Could you answer the door?" He asked this of Randy as he kept on looking at the screen of his computer, typing furiously on his keyboard. "Found something nice. Hm…" Reed smiled as he moaned in curiosity. "Well this is nice," he muttered to himself.

Randy then walked towards the door, aware that he left the remote on the bed where he sat. Approaching the door, he noticed the knocking got less and less as he neared the door, like the person knew he was approaching and was being polite to consider he should only turn the knob. Then he turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Ran…dolf…." Monika called out with a smug grin as she was in front of the opened doorway. She looked at the young man in front of him.

Then Randy's eyes opened up wide in shock. He stepped back. He then recognized the girl. Is it a cosplay girl? No. It was too identical, like how he saw her the first time. The brown-pinkish hair and the white ribbon that ties it to make a single messy ponytail was recognized, along with her emerald-green eyes and her smile. The same uniform she wore to that school, with about a darker hue from the color of her hair.

He stepped back, one step at a time, trying to process this in his mind. " _What…?! No…! You're-!_ " He had his own thoughts speak…

…but was interrupted by her chuckle and smile before replying him. "It's like you've seen a ghost. So… How are you?"

Reed kept typing, but he heard the girl's voice. He looked towards the door, but he had to stand up and walk to an angle towards the doorway to see the visitor. "Um… Randy, who's-? WHAA?!" As he DID get that angle right, he was shocked…

…that Reed actually screamed like a girl as it echoed through the apartment building's halls…


	3. Devotion

**_Whoo! It's me, with another chapter as promised, and there are more words here! I love Binge-watching and I got across Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny! Amazing series! :))_**

 ** _I should flesh out Monika's side more, but since this is a cross between DDLC and RE CREATORS, the happenings at RE CREATORS will also be included in the story. Of course... This already is after the series ended. I won't spoil anymore and you guys should watch it yourselves. Anyway... Let's do this!_**

 ** _Chapter 2, everybody!_**

* * *

" _Devotion"_

 _ **Randy-**_ _What in the hell?!_

His head felt a little numb and dizzy…

 _ **At an apartment in the residential area of "Green Grass," 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Quadrant…**_

 _ **1731 hours… Closed curtains from windows…**_

 _This isn't happening, isn't it?_

Randy was seated on the bed he was once on before he experienced something like this. Monika was actually around… the identical character he saw before the second run ended in DDLC. It was even explained to him by Monika…

 _ **6 minutes ago…**_

"It's true," Monika said with her arms crossed as she looked at Randy, pacing back and forth while she stood near the closed door of the apartment room. "I don't know how I ended up here."

"God, you even have that voice too," replied Randy. "Damn it, it's too identical. This is…!"

Reed shook his head hearing what Randy was saying. "I played the game before, but this isn't how I figured it would be. Fictional character suddenly comes in front of us like this? Okay, what the hell is going on? Her voice is even the same as the one in the credits and-"

Monika glared at Reed and he stopped talking. "You want to know why I came here? I came looking for Randolf."

"That's- That's his full first name," replied Reed. "So he told you his real name in the game then?"

Monika nods. "Yup. One thing he also did… was look at my eyes when the two of us were alone… for exactly an hour."

Reed then looked at Randy, and even stopped him to take a good look at the guy. "Randy?"

"Could you give me a minute?" Randy said this, later walking to the bed and sitting down before staring away from the gazes of both that fictional character and Reed.

" _ **Randolf?**_ "

 _ **At present…**_

Randy looked in front seeing Monika standing close to him. She bent down so her head would be in level but slightly higher than Randy's and smiled. "You still fear me, don't you?"

And he gulped before he opened his mouth. "You're damn creepy. You'd actually manipulate things just so you could get to the protagonist like that."

The girl chuckled and nodded. "I lured Sayori and Yuri to be suicidal. I wanted the one thing I always planned of… Us being alone. But circumstances in the game tell you we can't. You even found both endings. You made them happy yourself. It's… I didn't expect you would do something like that."

"Yeah- I didn't expect it either." Randy sighed after replying. "So are you here to come get me out of here?"

"Hm?"

"You want me, don't you? You want me to be taken away into a place where we're alone, just like in the game? Except this is real," he said. He even shook his head in disapproval. "I got a life, Monika. I'm… I'm a journalist for the local newspaper. I don't write much of actual news, but I'm more into the entertainment side of things. Still… I take into my passion and work hard to get a living."

And she laughed a little to what he explained. "Did I really require your backstory? I'm not that dense, you know."

But Randy ended up telling her a bit of himself anyway, feeling he has nothing to lose except for what he worked hard for just shortly after leaving his mother's house. His mother is the only family he knows around Green Grass City. His father passed away when he was nine years old. And the only thing keeping him awake almost every night is the truth he had in his mind: 'He would do anything to find his own happiness at these times.'

And Randy didn't realize until she was facing the door. She opened it and looked back at him.

"Telling your life story, are you?" Monika asked, before she chuckled in some amusement. "Don't bother."

"Wait, where are you going? Reed's still-"

"Your friend doesn't need to get me clothes, you know. That's something I'd thank him for the next time I see him. But it isn't my style right now." Monika said this with a wink and a smile afterwards. "You're still confused and you still need more time to process this. What I did in the game should be different, and I don't wish that now. What I won't take back… is what I feel about you." After she said the recent statement, he was shocked of her revelation. "I'll be around for quite a while, and if fate decides… for good."

Randy groaned and looked down, before he focused his gaze back on her. "Maybe I could have been to blame for you being here. Reed and I were asking the same question as to how you're here."

"I wanna find that out for myself first. Something about my arrival didn't feel right… like a shadow wanted me to exist here. I don't want to hurt you in my search, so I'll have to go away for a bit. I'll come find you when I get something. And hopefully… we could go out together." Monika said this without doubt, winking and smiling again before pulling the door to a close from outside, leaving Randy in the same room.

 _ **Few days later… 0837 hours…**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Quadrant… "Healthy Lines News Reel" Office Building 2…**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **floor… Editor's office…**_

Randy was wearing normal civilian clothes sitting down on a small couch that was set up in the editor's office. The sun's rays shone in the room, but was partially being covered by the blinds to prevent too much light from coming in. The second office building of the Healthy Lines News Reel had more glass windows, promoting the sun's rays to be the light source since "Green Grass" receives less rainfall.

Then he looked towards the editor… in his thirties having brown hair with some highlights of white hair, though looking younger for his age. The natural Japanese news editor then looked at Randy, standing in front of his desk looking for some papers.

The editor then spoke up. It was only two of them in his office. "I shouldn't confuse your name," the editor said in English language for the sake of an easier dialogue with a Japanese-American. "Randolf Liers (pronounced Lee-Er-z)… Born in the United States, but recommended to move here to provide information and insight for 2 days for the Japanese Ministry before being given this job as a simple entertainment journalist."

"Um… Sir? Where's this going? You didn't make me come early morning just to tell me what I know, right?"

"No. Indeed, I've repeated so you could verify its accuracy." The editor replied this, finally fixing his papers and letting the bottom parts pat the table before they were put down. He grabbed an office nameplate and placed it on the papers to prevent it from flying. The office nameplate said 'Ishimoto Osamu' and the news editor's position as 2nd executive editor. He then looked at Randy. "It's been a while since you've gone and done big news, Mr. Liers, especially the one with the appliance bug scandal from Kyoto."

Randy only shrugged. "I wouldn't say it was all effort. I was only lucky I was in Kyoto the time when I saw appliances were sold cheaper than usual near that police station. Few days later after investigating the appliances-"

"-which you reported, Mr. Liers. You had Internal Affairs offices look at them and they found illegal microphone technology, which wasn't a tampered placement. It was an original placement." Ishimoto finished Randy's statement about the scandal. "It's mostly used for spying on households, I hear. At least it was something you're able to cover and publish."

"Look… I did that because it's the right thing to do. I had to verify the manufacture sources. My minor accounting kicked in and I had friends. I can't take all the credit." Randy said this before sighing. "Still… Big news doesn't mean it doesn't take a toll on you. When I look at reporters every day, their concern is 'money' and all that shit. Me? I don't really know. I just tend to dig too deep and not ask so much. Or maybe I'm doing too much?"

Ishimoto shook his head in disapproval. "That's not how I see it. In fact, you're doing quite well for a normal journalist, and some more if you're up for it." He then moved the nameplate on the papers back to the desk and picked up the stack of papers… stapled. He then held them and offered them to Randy. "In fact… There's need of your type of journalism again."

Randy blinked in surprise and stood up from his seat before approaching the editor and accepted the papers. But as he held them and attempted to take it off the editor's hands, Ishimoto didn't let go. Randy then looked carefully at Ishimoto's eyes for that. "Sir?"

Ishimoto replied with a softer tone to his usual. "Promise me, that you will take this one very seriously. Because now it isn't a matter of luck. It's a matter of truth. I can't discuss it with you here, or anywhere else. But I'm sure if you've been tuning in to recent events, you'll know where to look. There's a note in there too. Read it along with what you see."

Then Randy began to feel the papers shift toward him, seeing the editor let go of the papers. He then looked down towards the papers and realized something: It isn't just the size of the information and it being published that is being looked at here. It was also the obvious confidentiality of it.

 _ **Back at his apartment room… 1246 hours…**_

So he went straight home after he had downtime at his work, making sure no one followed him. He had the whole afternoon to read the contents of the papers since the editor excused him for the day, giving the impression Randy was given a 'day-off' or so. Then as he opened the papers and looked at his contents, he clearly saw photos come from the Elimination Chamber Festival, some magnifications on spots of certain locations where it was happening, and the kind of impromptu being used by every character in the show.

He groans, knowing this isn't uncommon, but was somehow something he needed to focus on. "Alright, boss. Make my day… and make my pay. Either way, let's be in play."

Randy said those words to himself, mixing his achievement of both being compensated, and recognized more in the same news branch. He then began to spread the papers around on the bed so he could get started in analyzing things.

He then read a letter attached to the papers, which Randy assumed was from Mr. Ishimoto:

 _ **Osamu Ishimoto –**_ _3 journalists disappeared 2 days ago from some of my contacts from other companies. You should know just by investigating the matters behind the Elimination Chamber Festival, a matter of suspicion that this was being covered by a higher power is becoming more real. I want you to be very careful on what you find. I won't speak further regarding this matter any more. Whatever you need, you will be compensated in terms of transport and resources we'll provide for you. This demands truth coming on your part, Mr. Liers. Good luck._

"Goddamn it, Osamu…" Randy muttered this to himself. "What the hell did you get me into?" He looked disappointed, but gave himself a short chuckle to give him the benefit of the doubt, hoping if discovered by the government it wouldn't be too harsh on him on his punishment, or so he thinks.

 _ **1821 hours…**_

"Great," said Reed who just returned wearing a grey suit. "So you're telling me this is an actual assignment which could cross the government's side then?"

Randy acknowledged were stacked on his bed, and were in order. He shook his head, knowing his dislike on the current assignment he has. "I know it sounds crazy, but I need you to start hacking again."

"Oh, here we go with the dangerous errands routine. Look… You almost got screwed by Internal Affairs once. Now you're gonna cross with the government… heck… even directly with the Ministry!"

"Reed… I never would have made it out of that debacle without you."

"It's because I was kind," replied Reed.

Randy chuckles. "I really owe you. I got a feeling you won't be able to do that much with me being away from here."

"So you're really going to Tokyo?"

"Well… Getting there first, then next is Osaka where the whole matter was centralized. I gotta meet a few contacts in the capital before I tackle this thing. You got enough problems here."

"Tch," Reed snickers. "If you want, you could take me with you."

"Not a chance if you got projects. This one's mine which I wanna deal with first. Maybe I'd call if I need ya." Randy spoke with calmness in his voice as he walked towards the door. "Papers are there if ya wanna take a look at it. I think I wanna eat out."

"Thinking to yourself again? Don't get drunk," Reed whined in requesting Randy before seeing his friend opened the room door. But Randy just left the room, and shutting the door closed without a word. Reed moaned in curiosity and mutters. "Why the hell did I tell him not to get drunk? He doesn't drink… Idiot Reed."

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Quadrant, Sub-Commercial District 3… 1913 hours…**_

The Sub-Commercial's buildings only have the highest height of 25 feet, making this a center of initial trades and somehow a place for the workforce since most of the buildings are purposed for housing projects in Randy's knowledge…

Randy was eating at a noodle stall for a change. He was using a fork though his knowledge on chopsticks was quite okay. He just needed a change in how he deals with things whenever some new things arrive in his life… like this project he has in his mind for example. The assignment given to him required investigating a bit more on what he currently has. He can recall in his mind some of the photos involve physical lacerations on concrete or even small drops of blood around places. Whoever took the pictures, he would imagine they were kidnapped for giving this to a reliable source.

Though he didn't worry so much since he'll be going in with a set of contacts ready to change names and appearances, he still remained cautious.

As he was eating noodles at his moderate pace, he felt someone sit beside him at the same noodle stall. Then the girl calls out her order and he recognized the voice. As soon as the cook nods and gets to work, he looked beside her, seeing Monika smile in her school uniform. She looks at him with a smirk on her face.

"Told you I'd be able to find you," Monika said before she looked towards the cook who was preparing the food. She spoke to Randy anyway. "Randolf, I'm not going to lie when I say… that I have powers."

Randy chuckles a little in disbelief. "Okay. You appear in this world, and now you're telling me you got powers?"

"Well… I wouldn't call them accurately as powers. Though for some reason, these abilities make me think I have them this whole time. I just haven't been able to tap into them yet."

"So what exactly are the abilities you can do?" Randy asked this just as he drank his coffee from his Styrofoam-cup.

Monika laughed softly as she looked at him while he ate. The lights in the lamp stall flickered, and they were dimming at random times in a few seconds. "I have the power to suck in electrical energy… which in turn powers up my abilities." As soon as the dimming of lights in the stall were getting frequent, the lights suddenly went out. A nearby FM Radio that was playing some music even stopped working as well. As she finally got Randy's attention, he stopped eating and looked at her, with a number of pixels around her body showing glitches constantly. She raised her arm, and the glitches were concentrated around it. "I can manipulate almost anything using electricity, but what makes it more interesting, is that I can access digital information from the World Wide Web. I tried it and it works. I even feel like the inside of it is my home."

Randy was wide-eyed when he heard and saw what her words meant. She was telling the truth about her abilities, but it was a little scary. The stall owner looked around asking himself loudly what happened to his lights and music and left it. Not much people pass by the area and Randy leaned close to her the moment the pixel glitches were no longer around her. "Why in the hell are you showing me this? It's like you wanted to get caught."

"Randolf, oh Randolf." Monika spoke, speaking with a tone of whining like a damsel being kidnapped and taken away by an evil culprit. "Save me, oh please save me from getting caught." And afterwards, she spoke normally with a tone of annoyance. "Seriously, I think I know what I'm doing here. You're just the one who thinks I'll get caught somewhere. In fact…" Monika chuckled before continuing. "…there's someone even watching us right now… taking a picture of us together with an advanced digital camera. If you'll excuse me…"

Somewhere at the other side of the street opposite the noodle stall, a lone man under a hoodie was taking pictures with his digital camera, using enhanced imaging of sorts. He targeted the photos toward the girl in the school uniform and her male companion in civilian clothing. He looked around one more time, verifying there were not much people around in the same street. When he looked back at where he's aiming the camera, his heart skips in shock as he suddenly drops his camera. Monika was right in front of him with her hand on the camera he once held. She smirked at him before he attempted to run, but he was suddenly pushed towards a nearby building wall, with pixels glitches around her body with her motions. Her elbow locked his neck in place and as she lets go of the digital camera and hits the ground, she used that free hand to lock his one arm. He groaned in retaliation while his free arm was used to punch Monika's side of the head, only for her to glitch her head forward and shift her body forward to suddenly give him a head-butt… hitting his face and forehead. It was so strong that he was instantly knocked out. She lets him go, letting him drop to the ground unconscious.

"What in the HELL?!" Randy ran to her and saw the man she knocked out. "First you show up, then you start being a creep to acknowledge I looked at you for an hour alone with you… and now you start telling me what you are AND KNOCK SOMEONE OUT COLD?!"

She crosses one arm with the other, feeling him snap at her like that. "You are most welcome."

"Why would I thank you?"

"Because he's taking pictures of us which could mean trouble. Look at the camera and its model." Monika said and requested this of him and he looked at the camera before picking it up and examining it. "There's no model. And… by the looks of the functions on the digital camera, it's got light-less nightvision."

He winced at this. When he turned on the camera, there were those functions she said. They were pretty advanced for a normal digital camera.

"Oh shit…" Randy muttered to himself. "He can catch good pics with this simple thing, but it isn't an ordinary camera."

"That's why we should go… Right now." Monika said this before she grabbed one of his arms with her hand and pulled him away from the area. "I plan ahead, dear Randolf. I've made arrangements before we even spoke."

"Wait, what do you mean 'you planned ahead'?" Randy asked.

 _ **In a private jet leaving an airport… 1951 hours…**_

As the private jet took off the airport that night, the city went on without the man who has the assignment of investigating the Elimination Chamber Festival. Randy's luggage was on an empty couch. Meanwhile, opposite to the couch, Randy sat just beside Monika at a smaller chair, but something that's strangely fond of doing since she was hugging his arm like it was a pillow. It made her smile, but he was feeling the moment itself was creepy because of her.

Still, he had to ask her something important.

"Monika… Why… Why are you doing this for me?" Randy asked carefully, so as to not provoke her. _Wait. Why the hell am I thinking I could provoke her anyway?_

She looks at Randy. "It's a selfish wish, Randolf. But I want to be with you no matter where we go. But… It doesn't apply since this is the world as it is. I'm not in a program of sorts anymore."

"Still can't figure out why you're here?"

"No. I'm trying to find my way around the World Wide Web as well. I couldn't get so far yet. I need to get used to what I can do before I could expand my search more. It takes practice and training just like any other." Monika sighed afterwards before looking away, feeling his arm and closing her eyes. "I'm sorry if I had inconvenienced you at all. All this about me being around is still new to you."

"Yeah. I figure it'll be hard on anyone if I had the same situation as you. I guess I can put myself in your place."

"That's what I like about you, Randolf. So… You're going to Tokyo, right?"

"This assignment of mine requires a few contacts. My boss told me this should go past the Japanese Ministry, so I need help on this."

"Oh? It's that sensitive?" Monika perked up as she paid attention to the matter. "This must be something serious then."

"It's my job to cover the news and find out the truth too. That kinda got into me on this. Risky, but hey." Randy probably knew best to stay silent for the rest of the details and he closed his eyes for it. "Hmm…"

"You don't trust me, do you?" Monika asked this, but she didn't expect he would be asleep. _He must be tired._

 _ **Sometime later…**_

Monika felt she was going to pry into his privacy but she still did what she could and found the papers based on the assignment that was given to him. She looked at the photos as well as the details of the Elimination Chamber Festival. She was surprised for a bit then she was calm again and went through more of the papers. She eventually was finished and she put it back into Randy's luggage where it should be.

 _ **Monika –**_ _Finding my place in this world should be my priority, but I shouldn't let go of my important objective… my own heart. For a moment when we were alone, I felt we had a connection. Randolf… Maybe he's changed. But I know that man who I recognized in the game is still there. He just needs to line himself up with me for it. And it has to be slow._

She looks at Randy who was sleeping on his chair. She nods a little, agreeing to her thoughts.

 _I won't repeat the mistakes I've done in the game. I will make sure to make it up to you, my love. I have the chance to be right._

 _ **Meanwhile… two men were talking to each other on the phone.**_

" _Sorry, but… Those two made me,_ " one man said.

" _You fool!_ " The other man, older than the first and it would seem to be in his fifties or so. " _Now they're getting suspicious of stalkers! I'm sorry… but I'll have to remove you._ "

" _Remove me? Oh, no. Please, boss._ "

" _Unfortunately, you won't do. I have two objectives right now, and you let them go. Your incapability is to be at fault here, but I should also expect to remove loose ends. Farewell._ "

" _What?! No!_ " The younger man pleaded in vain as he heard the other line hang up on him and he lowers his smart phone. Then he kept himself quiet and heard a hissing sound. He was in an apartment room and there was a kitchen. As the gas tank was there, he noticed the valve was missing, and the hissing continued. As his smart phone rang a tone, flames suddenly were ignited around him and he starts to burn. Then the tank catches on fire along with the surrounding objects, and spreads like a flash in the whole room. He then screamed in pain, burning in the fire.

An explosion rang throughout the neighborhood that night, and most noticeable with the black smoke coming out of that apartment room…


	4. Finding your place

**_Yo, what is up?! It's been a while since I started the story that I also watched a very interesting anime myself! It's called CHAOS;CHILD and I am telling you... it's both psychological and challenging to watch. It challenged moral thinking on my part since I didn't play the Visual Novel. For anyone, I'm not giving any spoilers, so you must either play the Visual Novel, but I based a fan fiction on the anime itself._**

 ** _So I ask you guys check out my story: "ChaosXDimension." It's basically a story of Takuru's creation being split from the original reality of being NORMAL. She has her previous memories, and the memory of being struck by her own creator for the last time... now taken into an adventure that will change her for the better. It's gonna be a long work-around to get her into her game! :D Please... It's something I enjoy writing! :)_**

 ** _I'll give ya guys the benefit of the doubt and assure you guys you can come back to PM me for questions. Please give fair reviews for the story! It's a fanfict I'm wishing to make sure is a success! :) It's a good series, so please consider! Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _Anyway... Here's the story on Monika: You guys noticed that she's in the world right now, right? Just to make sure the hype shapes itself well, I'm gonna spoil you guys a little that she'll gain a little more power on the next chapters. The content will be mostly about creations coming into the world, so get ready to see nostalgia since the RE CREATORS tag is also there!_**

 ** _Enjoy! Here's the chapter now!_**

* * *

 _"Finding your place"_

 ** _Monika –_** _They say that different countries have the tendency to think alike. It's true. They want power. They want resources and territory. But what makes them think of the right thing instead of the wrong? Unity._

 _Oh, what am I saying? It's not like this matter will be extended to another country. The matter of the thing is… this matter only happened in Japan in particular. The Elimination Chamber Festival. Tch. Well… I'd like to put myself in the position of the people who were seeing peculiar figures even before this Chamber Festival even began. And that was months ago._

 _Behind Randolf's back, I've been looking into amateur pics that were "fake" or so I thought. I'd look at the pictures like they were indeed fake, but there's a high chance they aren't._

 _I did all that after seeing some of the photos from the photos Randolf was given. I'm a game character. So I suppose it's possible there were images of characters from anime shows coming out into the real world, where it's possible they walked with us?_

 _Why am I alive right now… in this space and time? I never really delved into the deepness of the science into my existence. But I think it lies a little deeper than that._

 ** _Somewhere in the suburbs of Tokyo… 0423 hours…_**

It was somehow silent around the rough suburbs except with the distant singing of drunken men while a karaoke song was playing.

This event happens in a Manga and Games Convenience store. Past the closed steel reinforced doors of the establishment, there was a dim glow of black and purple, in which the outline was gray. It was specifically around one of the shelves in the store, just over the only counter in the store in particular.

The glow was focused onto a single-screen handheld platform, one that is usually for playing portable games. As the dim glow's color turned into a bright green, then yellow, it then turned white before the area around the counter was lit only with white for a while.

 ** _The next morning…_**

 ** _Tokyo, Japan…_**

 ** _City 2nd Quadrant… Somewhere in a business-type hotel room…_**

 ** _16th floor Apartment room 1632… 0715 hours…_**

The apartment room is not quite empty. There was a laptop on a table nearby. Some bags were on the bed. The curtains were even shut to make sure no light from the sun comes into the room, so it was lit with its lights…

"Jeez…" An American man in his late 20's said this to himself when he came out of the bathroom wearing black jeans for pants, and a light-blue checkered shirt for his attire. Scratching his black buzz-cut hair, he looked around the room, relieved to see no one yet. "Do I have to wear this…?"

"Yup- Ah!" A Japanese woman in her mid 20's came into the room using the front door. Closing it shut behind her, she groans. "Seriously… Hawk? I tell you to dress up on a casual note, and you actually took it overboard!" She looked a bit upset in the presence of Hawk. That time, she's wearing a woman's business attire, so she's looking like the average business employee.

"Eh…" Hawk then sat down at a nearby couch. "I know we didn't get so much since we were rushing last night, but come on. Yukio… Chris and Wild already took the best ones, and I'm not even dressing up as an Interpol Agent, for Pete's sake."

"I can understand where you're coming from," replied Yukio with a sigh before going to the nearby laptop on the table. She then started to type furiously since it was turned on. But while she was still typing, she spoke up. "So anyway… You know your role, Hawk?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Hawk, looking laid back, stretched his arms upward and to the sides before looking at Yukio who still typed on the laptop. "I'll look like a tourist, see the nice sights in the city and head to the arcade to screw myself."

"Nani? (What?)" Yukio stopped typing and looked at him.

"Tch. What?" Hawk looked back at Yukio with a smirk. "Can't have you watching."

"Gross, Hawk." Yukio said before looking back at the laptop screen and kept typing again. "What's with you?"

"We only had a day to see each other before this would happen. We got here at separate times to scout out the city, and only contact each other a week later. Like… Come on, Yukio. I was bored out there just beating up thugs. I'm feeling there's nothing new in the city rather than hidden activity."

"And your point?" Yukio asked.

Hawk shrugged. "We only took a little time to know each other. You? You're an analyst who I saw at the briefing, but they say you're good at CQB. Chris is a Veteran and he knows how to get the job done. That's why he's the Team Leader. Wild is new, but knows how to make decisions at a distance, so UAV handling and sniping is his specialty.

"My point? We don't get to know each other better, other than the mission. I think that it isn't healthy," explained Hawk.

"That's not for you to decide," Yukio replied. "There's a bit more than the mission than how you perceive it. Remember. We're trying to verify we haven't been breached by anything from another world, and the Ministry can't be counted on right now for the answers unless we take it from them."

"True," Hawk replies in agreement. "But what's gonna be the case if there's a breach?"

"Then… we simply stand by. We can't move without the word." Yukio said this before she got off the laptop and stood with her arms crossed. "If you're ready, you can head out. I got something interesting I want ya to go to first."

 ** _Several blocks away from the apartment building… Entering Tokyo suburbs…_**

Hawk was walking the street sidewalks casually as other people were going on his direction, and some moved toward and past him. Most of them were in their working attire, and others who wore civilian clothing were in groups, and in their teenage years for that matter. While smiles and laughs were heard, he was aware he also heard some sirens at a distance.

Hawk had his thoughts organized at this time. _Squad car sirens…_ He then took a normal pace on his walking, a little faster than his casual pace. "Yukio, I'm hearing sirens. So you're taking me to a crime scene then?"

Yukio is heard via Hawk's hidden earpiece. " _That's how it is. A report from a store owner came early in the morning. When I was analyzing the emergency call I intercepted, he specifically said there was a bright light from inside the store. It would seem he had security cameras. And based on the response of the police to the location, he might have just seen the footage from where he lives… and that's only a few blocks away. Unfortunately, it's not connected to the internet, so I couldn't get the tapes. He's good in keeping things retro._ "

And as Hawk finally come across the next street, he immediately sees two squad cars in front of a medium-sized establishment. He then attempted to get close as he walked his normal pace. _Okay… two squad cars… and a nearby police van too. Hm…_ He then stopped to take a look at the scene from a distance. A couple of policemen were talking to who looks to be the store owner, in his early thirties or so. Most of the officers on scene were inside the store and were patrolling around. "Yukio, I found the crime scene, but from the looks of it, the responders didn't call CSI at all."

" _Then they must be talking about the footage. Hawk… I can't find the footage anywhere on the city's database banks. He's really retro on the way he deals with intruders, it seems._ " Yukio explains the minor problem to Hawk, just as he sees a peculiar policeman nod to his other teammates as he exits the store. He then walks towards the van and opens the back of it before coming in.

Then Hawk figured of something. That policeman carried a paper bag. For some established police force in Japan, he remembered they had a protocol they needed to practice environmental friendliness when containing evidence or items in their jurisdiction. That made him wince, as he looked at the van again with a clear mind. "Yukio… I think I know where the tapes are." As he said it, he heard the van's engine start before the vehicle moved. "And I bet it's being driven away for security purposes."

" _You'll need a ride then. I'm at your 9 O'clock._ " Yukio's direction made Hawk think she was nearby. As he looked, he was right, blue car that he knew was familiar. The windows show the same girl she saw in the apartment room, the one named Yukio on the right-side driver seat nodding at him. Then he approached the car and got in quietly before it drove off.

As Yukio kept driving to follow the van from a safe distance, she spoke up to him. "So what do you think of suburban Tokyo?"

Hawk moaned in curiosity. "Not dirty, but not the best in security either. There are many blind spots and a few overhead cameras. Not good enough for identifying any individuals either because of their distance. The Ministry ought to replace those cams since that area's a good place to make a crime."

"It wouldn't matter, Hawk." Yukio said in reply. "The cameras only show the white glow on that establishment and there wasn't anything else that's critical, which is a problem. Only through those tapes would we be able to find a more detailed explanation as to what occurred. Hawk… It's best this is the way to do it."

"Okay. So… We gonna tag this one then?" Hawk asked before he equipped a pistol of some sort, with a single wire connected to the nozzle from its magazine. "Most of the cars here are 'e-chipped' so we can hack the car's electronics, right?"

"Yes. Remote control for a short while. The magnetic pulse emitter that you'll fire from what you hold has a battery. If it's activated, it only has an operational time of three minutes."

"Understood. So… tag the vehicle, control it, then take it to some spot for us to raid it quietly, right?"

"And I have the perfect place. Open that laptop there." Yukio instructed this to Hawk, which he quickly did as picked up a nearby laptop near the dashboard. Opening it, he saw a map of the city and looked at where they were. He nods to himself a few times as he looked at spots on the map before pointing with his finger, and faced the screen towards Yukio. "There's this spot. If we can get him into an alleyway, others won't have to know until it's too late. You got the tranq gun?"

Yukio nods and eventually brings out a handgun with a suppressor… a Beretta M9… Briefly, she spoke while she looked forward to where she was driving. "You know very much that we cannot do this unless I trust you can make a headshot with that thing. That dart is supposed to make him sleep, and that is that."

Hawk groaned in annoyance. "Eh… I kinda felt a little offended you'd think I'd miss from a distance, Yukio."

Yukio narrowed her eyes as she finally found an opportunity. The moment they were following the van, she knew that the van would leave a bridge, and come across a suburban area with many blind spots. _This is it…_ "Hawk… get ready. Less and less would come around here for about 3 seconds." And as soon as she said it, he was attentive and he nodded before rolling down the windows. And as soon as the road they traveled on was almost quiet, he waited until the last car oncoming the opposite lane had passed. As it did, Yukio signaled him. "Okay, now."

Hawk smirked before he brought the e-chip gun out and put his arm out the window before he aligned his head with the pistol's sights. Pulling the trigger, the pistol made a muffled sound, briefly seeing a small object travel from his gun leaving a trail of electric bolts. It was quick but it did the job as he pulled his arm back in the car, rolling the window back up. "It's done," he reports.

Yukio nods as she knows something will happen. "In two minutes, we'll be heading to an alley. He doesn't have control on the steering wheel and the van's chip-tech. We have about one minute until he gains control so work fast, Hawk."

As intended, the van took a turn to a narrower road. Some cars and people went through here and the movements of the van aren't suspicious, so it was like he was driving normally. But in fact, it was driving faster than usual. Yukio's car was distant to make sure others aren't suspicious of her driving.

Soon, the van turns into a nearby alley, and Yukio's car turned into the same alley. As the sounds from the streets turn into distant echoes, both vehicles stop, with Yukio's behind the van. Without hesitation and delay, Hawk gets out of the car and jogs. Having the tranquilizer M9 equipped, he aims as he heads to the right-hand driver side of the vehicle. As he opens the door, he pulls the trigger, firing a suppressed shot, almost quiet that nobody would be able to hear. He nods, seeing the dart able to hit the driver's forehead, who appeared to be a police officer in his late twenties. Hawk then comes back toward the car. He nods at Yukio before she gets out of the car as well, equipped with an identical suppressed M9. She then quickly approaches the van and held the door before pulling it open.

Both of them find that the van is filled with communication equipment, but it would seem its purpose is for multi-radio comms… which was strange for Hawk.

And Yukio noticed it herself as she looked at Hawk. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I had this feeling. Why use a comms van for transporting the tapes?" He asked himself this out loud as he got into the van to search for the tapes. Yukio could have asked, but shoved the idea away. She watched him browse through some plastics full of film. Then he saw a separate bag that's used for containment of evidence. He smiled before he extended his hand to it and picked up the bag before holding it up for Yukio to see. "Real easy."

Yukio only sighed and saw Hawk dismount the van. She immediately headed back to the car to the driver seat, followed by Hawk who mounted onto the front passenger seat. With that, she reversed out of the alley and the tires skidded a little when she applied the brakes somehow hard. She then fixed the car's position with the road and was moving in moderate speeds so as to not attract attention. She looked at the rearview mirror and just forward before she nodded. "Right. No one's come after us. I've disabled the cams using the same tag. By now, it should have been burned up so investigators won't track its source."

"You sure got things handled just with that chip-burning tag," said Hawk who put his tranquilizer M9 in the car's dashboard compartment.

"Of course. I invented it. A genius like me shouldn't work with you guys, but… Given where I came from… I have to maintain my sense of pride." Yukio looked down briefly with a frown, and maintained her frown while looking forward. " _[Japanese]_ Sometimes, pride brings you further. It doesn't necessarily step on anyone if you don't want to. _[English]_ You understood that, right?" As she asked, he nodded and she continued. "I did what was good for one party to prevent them from pursuing me, and I made sure I keep myself for my own welfare and theirs. I tried my hardest in that field."

"And you know where that made you end up," says Hawk. "Look… As long as you're good with the Ministry and respect you left, things are okay."

"I hope it is…" Yukio weakly answered as she briefly looked down and focused on the road again.

As the car finally left the suspicious scene, the cameras in the area start to work again. One of the cameras briefly view two people walking at the sidewalk of the area.

Monika was relaxed while walking with Randolf that time, and she was amazed in seeing the sight around her.

"[Japanese] Cool…!" Monika looked around and she was in awe. "Much has changed from the last time I checked out sights around. I got knowledge of these places. I just didn't know they could mix a little of western around here especially on the structures."

Randolf shrugs. "It's good to take a little break from all the stress, right? We didn't even start to look for the guys, but this is fantastic."

"See? I thought you hated staying put while looking calmly at sights."

"I said that but-" Randolf stopped himself as he blushed a little.

And Monika noticed it, making her smirk at him. "Hm. Sounds like you enjoy my company."

"Eh?! Hey! Don't assume! It's gonna get you killed!" Randolf sarcastically said it to try spooking Monika, and got a strong elbow to his arm in exchange. "Ow!"

"That's for not trying harder, hehehe!" Monika said that just before she suddenly crossed the street where are two oncoming cars from opposite sides. They each honked their horns before she ran safely to the other side of the street, barely missing the cars, and twirling while her arms were open wide. "Live a little more!" Monika then ran away on the other side of the street.

Randolf already takes responsibility for getting Monika killed, which is why he is trying to chase her down. _Damn it, I should not have gotten her here! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!_

 ** _Monika –_** _Randolf and I are having so much fun. But it's me who's just getting used to the air of the real world. I guess I deserved it after I was tortured inside the game? I don't know. It's something I was so in deep with right now. At least I was able to understand that I was getting this unique emotion of enjoyment!_

Monika was enjoying herself so much that she didn't notice she walked straight into someone… a young man. She then bumped right at him. She then fell backwards, and she could tell immediately that he fell backwards as well. Landing on her posterior, she had an almost hard fall. The world slowed down however when she noticed who bumped into her and winced in shock. It was someone in some sort of knight's armor

 ** _Monika –_** _Now who is he?_


	5. Teaser 1

_Hi, guys! This is my first teaser ever! Sorry if I haven't been able to upload Legacy of Monika chapters lately. It's because I've also been more focused on the RWBY series lately. And definitely, it's been getting good views. But this fanfict... WHOO. I am appreciating the support, guys!_

 _This chapter is definitely to be expected as a good twist to the DDLC RE CREATOR fanfict! Enjoy the teaser! ;)_

* * *

Darkness. Silence. The feeling of the void around. Distant echoes of a teenage girl laughing. And the echoed call of someone too familiar to Monika. And it was someone too high-profile. She called her out: "Monika, Monika... I'm coming for you."

As the last set of words rang in Monika's head she suddenly opens her eyes and was shocked of herself, standing in the classroom given a strong hue of red. She knows the place too well. It was the club room of the Literature Club in that school... the same school where the protagonist came into her life along with other three students. She was in the same classroom where she revealed herself to the protagonist. But she was also in the same classroom where one character became mad and obsessed towards the end of the game.

Monika then heard footsteps from behind her. _What is this, feeling?!_ She had thoughts running on her just before her skin went cold as she suddenly felt soft hands run past her hips, before someone's head and chest had contact on her back. And the end result was a hug from that same person, someone who she felt was somewhat shorter than her. _No... It's-_

" _Moooonika..._ " It was that teenage girl's voice... the voice of the protagonists' childhood friend, sensitive feeling and suicidal. But this girl laughed as she put her lips on Monika's ear. " _Monika, I can be very persuasive. How long was it since you left the game now? Hm... I can't really say much, since time in the world you're in is not the same as time that runs in ours._ "

Monika stopped being afraid and anger began to seep in. But calm as she could be, she gently held the girl's hand, as if she's also feeling glad to hold them. "Sayori."

And Sayori kissed Monika's cheek, giving Monika that warm feeling. "Miss me?"

"No."

"Oh? Of course you don't. It's because you made me a monster." And Sayori's words convinced Monika to break Sayori's hold of her. Monika stepped away from the girl, getting creeped out of the once innocent girl from the game. But now... Sayori had a different image as she looked at her. Sayori looked pale on her skin, and her eyes looked half dull, but has life since she's able to live.

Monika felt shocked, seeing Sayori like a reanimation of her dead corpse. _Oh my... Oh... no...!_

Sayori chuckled, eventually letting her skin acquire life, gaining its natural color, and her eyes gaining life, as she looked at Monika. "Like my new look?"

Once again, Monika felt some rage. "No... This is impossible! You should have stayed in-"

"-the game? Monika, you and I both know that I also became a president of the Literature Club in the end. So when I took it, I saw all the things you did. And guess. The reality itself isn't the cheap-written alternate ending."

"I know. And it's a tragedy, isn't it?" Monika chuckled, beginning to throw Sayori off with her words. "Why don't you just give up? I gained his heart more than the others. And I got out too, and I'm spending more time with him."

Sayori smiled with and evil intention. "I know that too. Which is why I would love to drop in." Then, some dark aura started to emanate from her while her skin turned pale again, and her eyes half gone half-dull. This was before she glitches and suddenly arrived in front of Monika, hovering off the ground so her face was in level with the former president. She felt intense anger and jealous as she spoke, with her calm demeanor. "I'm coming for you, Monika. Whether if it's revenge or another trivial thing, I promise to make you feel warm to me." She giggled, before glitching again, arriving behind Monika as she whispered into her ear. " _Welcome me with open arms._ "

And Monika felt Sayori open her mouth with a hiss, hinting her that the dead girl will eat her. Monika screams as her eyes were still closed. She sat up from her bed and opened her eyes, breathing in and out at a quick pace after that horrible nightmare...

 _StrikerStanding692 / LennyFictGeek presents:_

 ** _LEGACY OF MONIKA_**

 ** _Chapters 4 onwards COMING SOON!_**


End file.
